LEGO Multiverse
To give suggestions for ides, see User blog:Trailblazer101/What Franchises Should I Add In LEGO Multiverse? LEGO Multiverse is a Toys-to-Life LEGO video game that is my version of LEGO Dimensions. Franchises *Adventure Time *Aladdin *Alice In Wonderland *Back to the Future *Beetlejuice *Captain Underpants *Crash Bandicoot *Danny Phantom *DC Comics *Doctor Strange *Doctor Who *E.T. the Extra Terrestrial *Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them *Ghostbusters *Ghostbusters (2016) *Goosebumps *Gremlins *Harry Potter *Indiana Jones *Jaws *Jurassic World *Knight Rider *Legends of Chima *LEGO City: Undercover *Marvel *Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life *Midway Arcade *Minecraft *Mission: Impossible *Nexo Knights *Ninjago *Peanuts *Phineas and Ferb *Pirates of the Caribbean *Portal 2 *Rock Band *S.C.O.O.B. *Scooby-Doo! *Skylanders Academy *SpongeBob SquarePants *Star Wars *Star Wars: The Force Awakens *Stranger Things *Subway Surfers *Suicide Squad *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Teen Titans Go! *The Angry Birds Movie *The A-Team *The Chronicles of Narnia *The Goonies *The Heroes of Olympus *The LEGO Batman Movie *The LEGO Movie *The LEGO Ninjago Movie *The Lone Ranger *The Lord of the Rings *The Powerpuff Girls *The Simpsons *The Wizard of Oz *Toy Story 4 *Ultra Agents Packs *Starter Pack (Batman + Batmobile, Gandalf, Wyldstyle, LEGO Gateway) Adventure Time *Level Pack (Finn the Human + Jakemobile + Ancient War Elephant) *Team Pack (Jake the Dog + BMO, Lumpy Space Princess + Lumpy Car) *Fun Pack (Marceline + Lunatic Amp) Aladdin *Team Pack (Aladdin + Magic Carpet, Jafar + Evil Genie) Alice In Wonderland *Level Pack (Alice + Cheshire Cat + Wonderland Car) Back to the Future *Level Pack (Marty McFly + DeLorean Time Machine + Hoverboard) *Fun Pack (Doc Brown + Traveling Time Train) Beetlejuice *Fun Pack (Beetlejuice + Sandworm) Captain Underpants *Level Pack (Captain Underpants + Mr. Krupp's Car + Purple Potty 2000) *Team Pack (George Beard + Incredible Robo-Plunger, Harold Hutchins + Crackers the Pterodactyl) *Fun Pack (Melvin Sneedly + PATSY 2000) *Fun Pack (Professor Poopypants + Gerbil Jogger 2000) Crash Bandicoot *Level Pack (Crash Bandicoot + Nitro Kart + Aku Aku) *Fun Pack (Dr. Neo Cortex + Cortex Copter) Danny Phantom *Level Pack (Danny Phantom + Specter Speedster + Ghost Portal) *Fun Pack (Vlad Plasmius + Plasmius Maximus) DC Comics *Team Pack (The Flash + Flash Mobile, Green Arrow + Arrow Bike) *Team Pack (The Joker + The Joker's Chopper, Harley Quinn + Quinn-mobile) *Fun Pack (Aquaman + Aqua Watercraft) *Fun Pack (Cyborg + Cyber-Guard) *Fun Pack (Green Lantern + Green Lantern Jet) *Fun Pack (Martian Manhunter + Martian Moon Buggy) *Fun Pack (Superman + Hover Pod) *Fun Pack (Wonder Woman + Invisible Jet) *Fun Pack (Bane + Drill Driver) *Fun Pack (Lex Luthor + LexBot) *Fun Pack (Brainiac + Brainiac's Skull Ship) Doctor Strange *Story Pack (Doctor Strange + TBC, Sanctum Sanctorum Gateway Build) (Mystic Keystone) *Fun Pack (Kaecilius + TBC) Doctor Who *Level Pack (The Doctor + TARDIS + K-9) *Fun Pack (Cyberman + Dalek) *Fun Pack (Missy + Grandfather Clock TARDIS) E.T. the Extra Terrestrial *Fun Pack (E.T. + Phone Home) Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them *Story Pack (Newt Scamander + Niffler, MACUSA Gateway Build) (TBC Keystone) *Fun Pack (Tina Goldstein + Swooping Evil) Ghostbusters *Level Pack (Peter Venkman + Ecto-1 + Ghost Trap) *Fun Pack (Louis Tully + Ecto-1a) *Fun Pack (Stay Puft + Terror Dog) *Fun Pack (Slimer + Slime Shooter) Ghostbusters (2016) *Story Pack (Abby Yates + Ecto-1 (2016), Zhu's Chinese Restaurant Gateway Build) (RIP Keystone) *Fun Pack (Kevin Beckman + Ecto-2) Goosebumps *Level Pack (Zach Cooper + Praying Mantis + Typewriter) *Fun Pack (Slappy the Dummy + Haunted Car) Gremlins *Team Pack (Gizmo + Toy Car, Stripe + Flash 'n' Finish) Harry Potter *Team Pack (Harry Potter + Hogwarts Express, Ron Weasley + Enchanted Car) *Fun Pack (Hermione Granger + Hippogriff) *Fun Pack (Lord Voldemort + Serpent) Indiana Jones *Team Pack (Indiana Jones + Desert Truck, Mutt Williams + Peru Plane) Jaws *Fun Pack (Quint + The Orca) Jurassic World *Team Pack (Owen Grady + Velociraptor, ACU Trooper + Gyrosphere) Knight Rider *Fun Pack (Michael Knight + K.I.T.T.) Legends of Chima *Fun Pack (Laval + Mighty Lion Rider) *Fun Pack (Cragger + Swamp Skimmer) *Fun Pack (Eris + Eagle Interceptor) LEGO City: Undercover *Level Pack (Chase McCain + Police Helicopter + Police Truck) *Fun Pack (Rex Fury + TBC) Marvel *Level Pack (Iron Man + Stark Jet + Hulkbuster) *Team Pack (Thor + Asgardian Skiff, Loki + Chitauri Chariot) *Team Pack (Spider-Man + Spider-Cycle, Green Goblin + Pumpkin Chopper) *Fun Pack (Hawkeye + Hover Cycle) *Fun Pack (Bruce Banner + Gamma Bomb) *Fun Pack (Captain America + Avenge Cycle) *Fun Pack (Black Widow + Black Widow's Motorcycle) *Fun Pack (Ant-Man + Ant-Thony) *Fun Pack (Nick Fury + S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier) *Fun Pack (Mister Fantastic + Fantasticar) *Fun Pack (Wolverine + Claw Bike) *Fun Pack (Magneto + Magneto's Hoverjet) *Fun Pack (Sandman + Sand Cannon) Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life *Story Pack (Rafe Khatchadorian + Sports Car, Hills Village Middle School Gateway Build) (TBC Keystone) *Fun Pack (Principal Dwight + TBC) Midway Arcade *Level Pack (Gamer Kid + G-6155 Spy Hunter + Arcade Machine) *Fun Pack (Thief + Manti Lander) Minecraft *Level Pack (Steve + Mine Cart + TNT Block) *Fun Pack (Enderman + Ender Dragon) *Fun Pack (Skeleton + Spider) Mission: Impossible *Level Pack (Ethan Hunt + IMF Sports Car + IMF Scrambler) Nexo Knights *Level Pack (Clay + Rumble Blade + The Fortrex) *Team Pack (Aaron + Aero-Striker V2, Lance + Mecha-Horse) *Fun Pack (Axl + Tower Carrier) *Fun Pack (Macy + Thunder Mace) *Fun Pack (Jestro + Evil Mobile) Ninjago *Team Pack (Kai + Blade Bike, Cole + Boulder Bomber) *Fun Pack (Jay + Storm Fighter) *Fun Pack (Zane + NinjaCopter) *Fun Pack (Lloyd + Lloyd's Golden Dragon) *Fun Pack (Nya + Samurai Mech) *Fun Pack (Sensei Wu + Flying White Dragon) *Fun Pack (Lord Garmadon + Garmatron) Peanuts *Team Pack (Charlie Brown + Piano, Snoopy + Snoopy's Doghouse) Phineas and Ferb *Level Pack (Agent P + Agent P's Bike + Rocket Chair) *Team Pack (Phineas + Platypault, Ferb + Bull-Bot) *Fun Pack (Dr. Doofenshmirtz + Norm) Pirates of the Caribbean *Level Pack (Captain Jack Sparrow + Black Pearl + Fountain of Youth) *Fun Pack (Davy Jones + The Flying Dutchman) Portal 2 *Level Pack (Chell + Sentry Turret + Companion Cube) *Fun Pack (Wheatley + Frankenturret) Rock Band *Level Pack (Freddie Mercury + Rock Band Bus + Drum Set) S.C.O.O.B. *Story Pack (Fred Jones + Mystery Machine, TBC Gateway Build) (Mystery Keystone) *TBC Fun Pack Scooby-Doo! *Team Pack (Shaggy + Mystery Machine, Scooby-Doo + Scooby Snack) Skylanders Academy *Story Pack (Spyro + Hot Streak, Skylander Academy Gateway Build) (TBC Keystone) *Fun Pack (Kaos + Doom Jet) SpongeBob SquarePants *Team Pack (SpongeBob SquarePants + Burger Buggy, Patrick + Heroic Hero Boat) *Fun Pack (Mr. Krabs + Kryusty Krab Kar) *Fun Pack (Sandy Cheeks + Sandy's Rocket) *Fun Pack (Squidward + Squidasaurus Rex) Star Wars *Team Pack (Han Solo + Millennium Falcon, Chewbacca + AT-ST) *Team Pack (Yoda + Republic Gunship, Darth Vader + TIE Fighter) *Fun Pack (Luke Skywalker + X-Wing) *Fun Pack (General Grievous + Wheel Bike) *Fun Pack (Boba Fett + Slave 1) Star Wars: The Force Awakens *Story Pack (Finn, Rey + X-Fighter, Resistance Base Gateway Build) (Force Keystone) *Fun Pack (Kylo Ren + Command Shuttle) Stranger Things *Team Pack (Eleven + Demogorgon, Mike + Bicycle) Subway Surfers *Level Pack (Jake + Subway Train + Super Jumper) Suicide Squad *Story Pack (Harley Quinn (Suicide Squad) + Prison Helicopter, Belle Reve Gateway Build) (TBC Keystone) *Fun Pack (The Joker (Suicide Squad) + Joker Mobile) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Level Pack (Leonardo + The Shellraiser + Turtle Sub) *Team Pack (Shredder + Dragon Bike, Razar + Pizza Van) Teen Titans Go! *Level Pack (Robin + R-Cycle + Titan Robot) *Team Pack (Starfire + Silkiebot, Raven + TBC) *Fun Pack (Beast Boy + TBC) *Fun Pack (Cyborg (Teen Titans Go! + T-Car) The Angry Birds Movie *Level Pack (Red + Crate Car + Slingshot) *Fun Pack (Leonard + Piggy Pirate Ship) The A-Team *Fun Pack (B.A. Baracus + B.A.'s Van) The Chronicles of Narnia *Level Pack (Lucy Pevensie + Aslan Wardrobe) *Team Pack (Peter Pevensie + Unicorn, Edmund Pevensie + White Witch's Sleigh) *Fun Pack (Susan Pevensie + Dawn Treader) The Goonies *Level Pack (Sloth + The Inferno + TBC) The Heroes of Olympus *Team Pack (Percy Jackson + Blackjack, Annabeth Chase + Argo II) *Team Pack (Jason Grace + Tempest, Piper McLean + Love Boat) *Fun Pack (Frank Zhang + War Chariot) *Fun Pack (Hazel Levesque + Arion) *Fun Pack (Leo Valdez + Festus) *Fun Pack (Nico di Angelo + Mrs. O'Leary) *Fun Pack (Gaea + Earthen Giant) The LEGO Batman Movie *Story Pack (Batman + Batwing, Bat-Computer Gateway Build) (TBC Keystone) *Team Pack (Robin + TBC, Batgirl + TBC) The LEGO Movie *Team Pack (Vitruvius + Cloud Cuckoo Submarine, Lord Business + Micro Manager) *Fun Pack (Bad Cop + Police Car) *Fun Pack (Benny + Benny's Spaceship) *Fun Pack (Emmett + Emmett's Excavator) *Fun Pack (MetalBeard + Sea Cow) *Fun Pack (Unikitty + Cloud Cuckoo Car) The LEGO Ninjago Movie *Story Pack (Master Wu + TBC, TBC Gateway Build) (TBC Keystone) *TBC Fun Pack The Lone Ranger *Team Pack (The Lone Ranger + Silver the Horse, Tonto + Constitution Train) The Lord of the Rings *Fun Pack (Gimli + Axe Chariot) *Fun Pack (Gollum + Shelob the Great) *Fun Pack (Legolas + Arrow Launcher) *Fun Pack (Sauron + Balrog) The Powerpuff Girls *Team Pack (Blossom + TBC, Bubbles + TBC) *Fun Pack (Buttercup + TBC) The Simpsons *Level Pack (Homer Simpson + Homer's Car + Taunt-o-Vision) *Fun Pack (Bart Simpson + Gravity Sprinter) *Fun Pack (Krusty the Clown + Clown Bike) The Wizard of Oz *Level Pack (Dorothy Gale + Talking Tree + Kansas Twister) *Fun Pack (Wicked Witch + Winged Monkey) Toy Story 4 *Story Pack (Buzz Lightyear, Woody + R.C., TBC Gateway Build) (TBC Keystone) *Fun Pack (Alien + The Claw) Ultra Agents *Level Pack (Solomon Blaze + Convertible Hover-Car + Ultra-Jet) *Team Pack (Jack Fury + Ultra-Sub, Caila Phoenix + Ultra-Car) *Fun Pack (AntiMatter + Anti-Gravity Flyer) Category:Games Category:LEGO Multiverse